It's Not Over 'Til . . . It's Not Over
by Pam5
Summary: Added Scene from Eine Kleine Nacht Murder


It's Not Over 'Til.It's Not Over Added Scene for Eine Kleine Nacht Murder  
  
Scene takes place in David's apartment after Annie leaves Maddie's the night Maddie was almost attacked.  
  
As scene begins, David is laying on his bed, looking at the sports page, holding a drink in a bottle as the TV plays in the background. He looks up as he hears Annie come in the front door, using the keys he gave her.  
  
Annie: Hey, anybody home?  
  
David (from the bedroom): Just us deadbeats.  
  
He meets her halfway somewhere in the empty living room. She hands him one of her suitcases as they walk back to the bedroom together. He drops the bag in the bedroom and begins to nuzzle her neck.  
  
David (flirting): I missed you. The third degree from your cousin a little more intense than usual tonight, eh?  
  
Annie (turning the TV off): No, David, this is no joke. Maddie was almost attacked tonight.  
  
David (turning serious): What? What happened?  
  
Annie: I don't know exactly. She saw somebody commit a crime, and then the guy came after her.  
  
David (backing off, eyes focused directly on her): What? Is she okay?  
  
Annie: Yeah, she's okay. Just a little shook up. I didn't want to leave her. But she insisted that I come back here tonight. A couple of guys came home with her. Police escort, I guess.  
  
David: Police escort?  
  
Annie: She said they were afraid the guy would follow her home, so they're just looking out for her.  
  
David (looking towards the phone): Maybe I should check in with her. Just to make sure she's all right . . .  
  
Annie: No, David. She was going right to bed when I left. She says she feels safe. But she was talking about trying to help the police catch the guy. I swear, I don't know how you two do this for a living. It scares the hell out of me.  
  
David: Yeah, me too. But it's a living, right? I'll just feel better having her in the office in the morning where I can keep an eye on her.  
  
Annie: You're very protective of her, aren't you?  
  
David: We're partners, right?  
  
Annie (her voice sounding a little uneasy): Yeah. Sure.  
  
Pause  
  
David (now flirty and nuzzling up to her again): Now, where were we?  
  
Annie gently holds him back from her and looks directly at him.  
  
Annie: David, Maddie and I talked tonight.  
  
David: Imagine that, two women, in the same house, actually talking. Who'd believe it?  
  
Annie (gently pushing him away): David, I'm serious. We talked and . . . she told me about the baby.  
  
David looks down as his expression abruptly changes. He doesn't respond.  
  
Annie: David?  
  
David: What?  
  
Annie: Well?  
  
Awkward Pause  
  
David (somewhat defensive): Well, what? Look. It happened, okay? But it's over. In the past. What else do you want me to say?  
  
She just looks at him, forcing him to say more.  
  
David continues: What? OK. It was bad. . . . Rough on her . . . On both of us, I guess. That's it.  
  
Annie: David, I can't believe neither one of you told me. If I had known . . . No wonder she looked the way she did when she saw us together the other night. The hurt in her face . . .  
  
David: Look, if she didn't want to get dirty, she shouldn't go playing in the mud.  
  
Annie just looks at him.  
  
David: Annie, it's over with us, ok?  
  
Annie: That's just what she said. So why am I getting the feeling from both of you that it might not be? You seem so angry. She seems so hurt. It's just getting so . . . complicated.  
  
David: I told you before. It's not complicated. And I'm not angry with her. This has nothing to do with her.  
  
Annie: We never would have started all this.  
  
David: All this? All what? Annie, I'm telling you, it's over.  
  
Annie: Maybe it's over for you, but . . . She's my cousin, David. And if this is hurting her, I just couldn't do that do her.  
  
David: Look, we work together. That's all. The "relationship" or whatever she wants to call it just didn't work with us.  
  
Annie: Well, maybe this relationship you had with her, or still have with her, isn't really over for either one of you.  
  
Annie just looks at him, shaking her head slowly. David puts his arms around her and kisses her gently.  
  
Annie (still trying to talk to him): And then there's Mark . . .  
  
David (ignoring her last remark): But I have a feeling this is working.  
  
Annie: David, do you really think . . .  
  
As she to tries to continue, he kisses her again. She melts into his embrace, persuaded by his easy charm.  
  
David: Let's not think.  
  
Annie (smiles uncertainly): But, David . . .  
  
He keeps kissing her.  
  
Annie continues: I just don't know . . .  
  
They embrace as Annie looks off in the distance.  
  
Scene Ends.  
  
Episode continues as aired the next day in the Blue Moon Office when David meets Det. Donnegan. 


End file.
